


You are all I need

by puppybusby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Minor Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Slice of Life, honestly so much fluff, theres a super toddler guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: "Well shit." Lucy laughed. "Super kiddo, as if regular toddlers aren't scary enough."AKA: Cat and Kara are happily married, their toddler starts to figure out how to use her powers, mild chaos ensues
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206





	You are all I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedyoualive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedyoualive/gifts).



> Hey so I'm coming out of retirement who would've thunk it 
> 
> This is 100% a love letter to [Bianca](https://ggreymd.tumblr.com/) \- You're an ANGEL for gracing us with so much glorious Cat Grant content, I hope you enjoy this
> 
> [Joy](https://danvers-grant.tumblr.com/) \- you put up with my chaotic and often times drunk ass everyday and I love and thank you for that, thank you for being the best Beta
> 
> Title from 'All you are' By Jonah

  
Cat had always been a firm believer that if you tried, you truly could have it all. She was the woman who had built her career from the ground up, had created a media empire, gained more awards than she could even store in her home and even named National City’s own superhero.

But it always felt as though love would always be off the cards, a fleeting distraction if she was lucky. The tabloids did always like to point out those four failed marriages after all.

So Cat had been resigned to a life where the only true love she had would have been from Carter. 

But then one day, six years ago at 10:15, sunshine personified walked into her office and from there, everything changed.   
  
  


Cat woke as she heard the balcony door slide open and close with a soft click, the smell of smoke reaching her senses. She rolled onto her back, blinking against the darkness for a few seconds before she could make out Kara's profile floating above her. 

"I didn't mean to wake you." Kara apologised quietly. 

"I'm glad you did." She smiled as Kara floated closer to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "All good?" 

"All good. Supergirl saves the day again." 

Cat hummed and reached out to press her hand against Kara's chest, feeling the crest brush against her fingertips as she pushed Kara away. 

"Yes well, Supergirl had better go clean up before she even thinks about climbing into bed." 

She saw the brief flash of teeth before Kara disappeared into the bathroom in a burst of superspeed. 

In the time it took for Cat to curl back onto her side and get comfortable enough for sleep to start to claim her once more, Kara was sliding under the sheets and wrapping her arms around Cat's waist to bring her closer. 

"Carter and Luna?" she asked, voice muffled against Cat's hair. 

"Both fine, Luna hasn't woken up yet." Cat replied. 

She was an energetic toddler, which was to be expected considering she was half kryptonian, so more often than not it would take a lot of coaxing to get her to sleep through a whole night. 

Kara hummed happily and shifted to press a kiss to Cat's shoulder. 

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Kara asked. 

"Go to sleep Darling. It’s practically morning already." Cat replied. 

She fell asleep to Kara's soft laughter in her ear.   
  


"All your homework is done?" Cat asked.

Carter rolled his eyes but didn't look up from his phone. "Finished it all last night." 

He may be seventeen and in the process of looking at colleges, but that was hardly going to stop Cat from making sure he was keeping up with everything. 

He grinned at his phone before lifting it up to show her. 

"Check out Kara!" 

Cat added another pancake to the stack and spared a quick glance over Carter's shoulder to where Luna was colouring happily on the floor by the sofa before focusing on his phone. 

Surely enough it was a picture from Kara's little trip last night, carrying a family to safety from a burning house. 

"I didn't even hear her leave." He mused. 

"It was really late when she heard the sirens." Cat shrugged, turning back to the stove and grinning as Luna laughed to herself. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Cat continued to make breakfast, Carter could handle a fair few pancakes but the majority would absolutely be inhaled by Kara and for her size, Luna would probably manage the same amount as Cat. 

The silence was broken by a slight creak followed by a sharp intake of breath from Carter. 

"...Mom."

"What is it?" Cat began to ask, only to fall into silence herself as she saw what had caught Carter's attention. 

Their sofa—their huge, wrap around sofa that could fit half a dozen people comfortably—was hovering two feet off the ground. 

No, not hovering. 

"Kara!" Cat called, casting a vaguely disapproving look at Carter as he slowly raised his phone to take a picture. 

Luna was holding the sofa effortlessly as she peered to the space underneath. Cat could see a speck of colour and could only assume one of her crayons had rolled underneath.

Kara padded into the room, still in her sleep shorts and faded t-shirt as she rubbed her eyes. 

"What is…" she trailed off as she saw Cat and Carter's expression and glanced over at Luna, doing a double take when she processed what she was seeing. 

A burst of superspeed and Luna was cradled in one of Kara's arms as she lowered the sofa back to the ground with the other. 

"So…" Kara cleared her throat as she walked over to the island to place a giggling Luna into her highchair. "We all saw that coming." 

And that much was true, but up until now, their daughter’s displays of power had been few and far between. Breaking the bars of her cot, floating in her sleep… Little things. 

"Luna, honey. No lifting things that are bigger than you." Kara scolded gently. 

Luna pouted, a mess of blonde curls and bright blue eyes and it made Cat's heart ache with just how much she looked like Kara. She even had the puppy dog expression down to a fine art. 

"Crayon!" Luna pointed back to the sofa. 

"Just ask us sweetheart." Cat chimed in, joint Kara at her side. "We'll get it for you, okay?" 

Luna nodded. "Kay." 

Satisfied, Cat went back to plating up the last of the pancakes, a moment later, Kara was behind her and wrapping her arms around her to hug her gently. 

"Good morning, I love you." 

"Are you talking to me or the pancakes?" Cat teased. 

That got her a playful nip to the ear. 

"Always you dummy. I'm about to eat the pancakes, they don't need to hear that I love them." 

"You always tell me you love me before you e—" 

"Mom, I can hear you and I am  _ begging  _ you not to finish that sentence." Carter interrupted. 

Kara pushed a plate of pancakes towards him, blushing. "Sorry buddy." She apologised on Cat's behalf. 

Cat sipped at her coffee as they ate breakfast peacefully, watching fondly as Kara spent a few minutes cutting up Luna's pancakes before devouring her own. 

"Are we gonna talk about the super powered elephant in the room?" Carter asked. "What happens now?" 

"We knew this was going to happen." Cat said. 

"I'll call Kal later, see if he can get Martha and Jonathan to give us some tips." Kara mumbled through her food. 

"You should probably call your sister too." Cat said. 

"Will Luna get all of the same powers?" Carter asked. 

Kara nodded and both Cat and Carter rolled their eyes. Until those pancakes were gone, they weren't going to get the clearest of answers. 

Cat reached over to ruffle Luna's hair. "You're going to be a troublemaker aren't you?" 

Luna simply grinned. 

She wasn't the most talkative of children, Luna often reminded Cat of Carter when he had been her age. It had never been an issue as it was extremely easy to read her moods and body language. 

"What are your plans for the day?" Cat asked Carter, shifting the conversation away from their current situation. 

"Gonna meet Dave and the others to see a movie later, I'll be back for dinner—what are we having tonight?" 

"Well, it's Saturday so…" she gazed over at Kara. "Probably takeout?"

Plate now empty of food, Kara beamed at Cat. "Chinese?" 

"Sounds good." Carter agreed. 

"What do you want to do today, Luna?" Kara asked. 

"Park!" 

Kara settled back into her seat and looked over at Cat. "What do you think?" 

"Park sounds good, see if Alex and Lucy want to meet us there, if you want." 

Kara pushed herself up to lean over and kiss Cat soundly before she began to gather up the plates to do the dishes. 

"I'm gonna go shower." Carter got to his feet and stretched before he walked around to press a quick kiss to Cat's cheek. "Thanks for breakfast mom." 

"Carter, up!" Luna held her hands up towards him. 

Carter easily lifted her from her seat, spinning her around until she giggled breathlessly and holding her close to his chest. 

"Carter's gotta get changed." He explained. "I'll be back in a bit and we'll watch cartoons okay?" 

Luna nodded seriously and allowed him to hand her over to Cat. 

“Do you want to go get ready and I'll watch Luna and call Alex?” Kara asked. “Not all of us can be ready in less than five minutes.” She added with a wink.

Cat slapped Kara’s arm playfully. “Not all of us have super speed either.” 

“What do you say Luna, wanna go pick out your outfit for today?” Kara asked. “Go, I got this.”   
  
Cat leaned over to kiss Kara softly. “Fine, but only because I can’t say no to those eyes.”

Kara grinned. “I know.”

  
  


**~**

  
  


"Well shit." Lucy laughed. "Super kiddo, as if regular toddlers aren't scary enough." 

Cat shot Lucy a glare, even if she did have a bit of a point. 

"It'll be fine though." Lucy continued with a shrug. She'd never been one to be intimidated by Cat and she showed no signs of intending to start now. 

Considering they'd both fallen for their respective Danvers, they spent a lot more time together than either of them had probably planned. 

The sisters in question were currently flinging themselves around the park with Luna, engaged in some kind of elaborate game. 

"Do you still need us to babysit Luna on Wednesday so you guys can go to that fancy gala?" Lucy asked. 

"If that's okay with you. Kara doesn't seem too worried about Luna's powers and she's confident that Alex will know what to do if something were to happen." 

They watched Kara put Luna onto Alex's shoulders and Alex walk away, heading towards the ice cream truck while Kara headed towards the bench Cat and Lucy had claimed. 

"Well that's ominous." Lucy replied teasingly. 

"Your face is ominous." Kara shot back when she was close enough. "Scooch." She gestured to Lucy. 

Lucy groaned. "How can you be married to Cat and _ still  _ be this bad at insulting people. It's genuinely upsetting, Kara." 

Kara squeezed into the space they had made for her and wasted no time linking an arm through Cat's and dropping her head to her shoulder. 

"Bite me, Lucy." 

"I would but I'm already seeing someone." 

The two fell into an easy back and forth of teasing and Cat found herself settling against Kara, happy to let them battle it out. 

When they had first gone public with their relationship, it had taken Cat a long time to feel like she could be a part of Kara's life, spend time with her friends and family. It had taken even longer for her to feel comfortable. 

Now though, it was easy as anything else. There was no hesitation in letting herself show affection to Alex, to Lucy, to the rest of their little makeshift family. 

She felt Kara take her hand, even as she continued to argue with Lucy and gently brush her thumb across the back of her hand.

In the distance, Alex and Luna were making their way back to them, Luna carrying an ice-cream in one hand while Alex had one in each -no doubt for Lucy and Kara.

Days like these were easily Cat’s favourite. 

**~**

The next incident was two days later, this time though, Kara and Cat were in bed. 

And okay, they weren't exactly sleeping, sleep was the furthest thing from Cat's mind when she had Kara beneath her, sighing happily as they traded kisses and soft laughter at Cat's wandering hands. 

"What's so funny?" Cat asked, shifting down to press a kiss underneath Kara's jaw. 

Kara hummed and tilted her head back to give Cat more access to her neck, her hands skimming along Cat's back. 

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Kara opened her eyes. "Have I told you how happy you make me recently?" 

Cat shifted so that she was straddling Kara, making a show of humming and tapping a finger thoughtfully against her lips, delighting in the way Kara threw her head back to laugh, even as her hands landed on Cat's thighs to steady her. 

Cat brought her finger down to tap it against Kara's chest. "I'm pretty sure you tell me every day." 

"It's a fact I stand strongly for, definitely worth repeating." Kara replied seriously. 

Cat laid her hand flat against Kara's chest, taking a moment to feel the heartbeat against her fingertips. 

"The same way I always find myself wondering how lucky I am to have found you. That sometimes i can't believe this is real." 

The self doubt had long since abated, the nights spent wondering what on earth it was that made Kara  _ want  _ to be with her. The insecurities that Kara would leave had faded into a distant memory, but it didn't stop Cat from acknowledging just how lucky she felt. 

The only indication she had to Kara's movements was the way her hold on Cat's thighs tightened briefly as she was sitting up to meet her, curling an arm around Cat's waist as she moved them effortlessly before Cat's back gently met the mattress, their positions switched as Kara lowered herself to Cat's body, her arms bracketing Cat's face. 

Kara pressed a trail of kisses against Cat's jawline.

"Let me show you how real this is." She whispered against Cat's ear, shifting to kiss her on the lips before sitting up to pull her shirt over her head and falling into Cat's waiting arms. 

One of Kara's hands were in the process of pushing Cat's slip up when she froze in place. Cat peered at her curiously. 

"Kara?" 

Kara said nothing as she shifted off of Cat and sat up, turning to stare at the wall opposite. Cat rose to meet her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she was about to ask what was wrong when Kara practically squeaked, scrambling from the bed and hastily grabbing her shirt from the floor on her way out of the room. 

Confused and definitely a little concerned, Cat hurried from the bed to follow, grabbing her robe on the way out as she made her way down the hall to where she could now hear excited laughter coming from Luna's room. 

She caught up in time for Kara to push the door open, barely able to register what was going on before Kara was darting into the room to grab and turn Luna towards another wall as another burst of heat vision left her eyes. 

Luna laughed loudly. "Zap!" 

"Luna, no!" 

"Zap! Zap! Zap!" 

Cat could only stand and stare as her wife was moving around wildly, trying to redirect the blasts to avoid a stray beam hitting one of them or setting the room on fire. 

Carter's door opened and he stepped out, sleepy eyed and confused as he approached Cat. 

"What's going… Oh." 

It was more than a little funny to watch the scene unfold, even as Kara became increasingly frazzled as her pleas to stop went unheard by Luna. 

"Should we do something?" Carter asked. 

Cat gave him a gentle pat on the arm. "Go back to bed darling, we'll deal with it." 

He raised an eyebrow. "If you're sure…" 

Cat gave him an encouraging smile and stepped into the room. 

"Cat, wait—" Kara began, stopping herself to spin once more as Luna shot another beam at the ceiling and covering Kara in drywall. 

Cat walked up behind Kara and reached around to take Luna's hand. "Luna, honey, it's bedtime. No more zap." 

The white faded from her eyes and Luna twisted to look at her. "No zap?" she asked sadly. 

"No zap." Kara repeated. "Bedtime." 

Luna considered this for a moment. "Zap tomorrow?" 

Kara flashed Cat an uncertain look, clearly at a loss as to what to say. 

"We'll see honey, the zap can be dangerous, okay? So you can only do it when momma is with you and she says that it’s okay." Cat explained carefully. 

The last thing they wanted to do was make Luna afraid of her powers, but Cat could tell that it was making Kara anxious. It was clear in the way that even though Luna had stopped, she still kept Cat partially shielded just in case. 

"Deal?" Cat asked. 

Luna nodded. "Only zap when momma is here." She tugged on Kara's shirt. 

"Back to sleep, okay?" Cat said. 

"Okay…" Luna sighed. 

Cat gave Kara's shoulder a squeeze and pressed a kiss to the top of Luna's head. 

"Good girl, I love you." 

"Love you too." 

Kara turned to kiss Cat. "I'm gonna stay with her for a bit." 

"You sure?" 

Kara nodded. "Go back to bed, I'll be in soon." 

  
  


**~**

  
  


Luna had very quickly become the sweetheart of CatCo. On the days where they brought her to the office, she was swamped with attention. Luna loved it. 

Not that Cat could blame the staff, Luna was essentially a miniature Kara, and nobody disliked Kara. 

Cat had taken a step back from CatCo a few years ago, it hadn't been easy to go from being involved in the day to day running of the place to only coming in a handful of days and working from home whenever possible, but Cat had found the balance. 

It had done wonders for her family, being able to spend a lot more time with Carter as he started having to knuckle down in high-school, being able to be there during the pregnancy and not having to hire a nanny. 

("We don't need a nanny, Cat. This is like, what Alex is for!") 

Cat stepped out of the private elevator, though there were a handful of others she had entrusted it to, namely those with more… Alien natures. 

"Ms. Grant!" Eve jumped up to meet them and held a cup from Noonans out to her. "One latte, extra hot. And one strawberry milkshake for little Miss Luna." She finished with a smile, crouching down to hand the drink over. 

"Thank you!!" 

Cat took a sip of the latte, extra hot was right, almost as if… 

"Did Kara get these?" Cat asked. 

Eve looked up at her, the briefest flash of guilt crossing her face before it gave way to confusion. She rose to her feet to meet Cat's gaze. 

"She called me about ten minutes ago telling me not to worry about it, I didn't even see her leave!" 

At this they both looked over to the corner office that belonged to Kara, now a senior reporter, she had long left the box she once called an office behind. 

And judging by the smirk on her face as she typed away, she was definitely listening in. Brat. 

"Wanna go say hi to momma?" Cat asked Luna who was currently being fussed over by Eve. 

Luna was already pulling away and moving as fast as her legs could carry her towards Kara's office. 

God help them when she figures out how to fly. 

"I'll come get you when the board arrives." Eve promised. 

“Thank you Eve.” Cat said as she turned to follow Luna.

Kara’s door was open, Cat knew that it seldom closed, save for Supergirl related instances or when she had someone visiting. It spoke volumes about Kara, as far as Cat was concerned, her willingness to always be approachable.

Cat pulled the door closed behind her, pausing for a moment to watch as Luna climbed into Kara’s lap, almost spilling her milkshake everywhere had Kara not caught it at the last moment.

“Hi sweetheart, have you had a good morning?” Kara asked.

“Mommy let me choose her necklace!” Luna beamed.

Kara looked over at Cat, eyes raking over her outfit. “Did she now? Let's have a look then.”

Cat complied, pushing away from the door and walking around to perch on the edge of Kara’s desk, leaning herself forward a bit. 

As much as Cat adored her statement necklaces, when Luna had been rummaging through her collection and pulling out the one she was currently wearing, Cat couldn’t say no.

It was a simple gold chain, two small sapphires with a ruby taking the centre. Kara had given it to her on their first anniversary, a subtle tribute to show the trust between them and honestly, it was the moment that Cat knew when it came to Kara, there was no going back.

Kara brushed her fingers against the gemstone, grinning as she was no doubt thinking back to that night. “Good choice Luna.” Kara praised quietly. “Did you know I brought mommy this?”   
  
“Mommy told me.” Luna nodded. “She said that was when she knew she wanted to marry you.”   
  
Cat glanced sideways, pursing her lips to avoid a smile. It wasn’t news to Kara by any means, but there was still something a little exposing about having their toddler say it so casually.

“Yeah? Did mommy also tell you that when I gave her this necklace I felt the same way?”    
  
Cat looked back to Kara and knew that Kara was really directing the information to her, reminding her that they had always been on the same path. 

“And I have one more secret for you…” Kara stage whispered to Luna, still not taking her eyes off of Cat. “I love mommy with my whole heart.”   
  
Luna laughed. “That’s not a secret! You tell her always!” 

“Well, I’ve never been good at keeping secrets.” Kara tapped Luna playfully on the nose. “You know, I think Eve got some new colouring books just for you. Do you wanna go get them? Then you can stay in here with me until Mommy is done with her meeting.”   
  
She got up with Luna and opened the door to let her out, setting her free amongst the bullpen. Cat knew she was safe and that Kara would be keeping a lot of her focus on Luna until she returned. Kara walked back over to her seat but made sure to kiss Cat before sitting down.

“You look flawless, by the way. Very ready to take some names.” Kara said.

“Thank you, as your sister so helpfully keeps saying, I appear to have gone soft. Can’t let the board think that now, can i?”    
  
“You’ve always been soft. You just don’t feel like you have to hide it anymore.” Kara pointed out. “The directors will always be at least a little afraid of you, and even if everyone out there sees you being all cutesy with your wife and kids, they’ll still run away if you want them too.” she added with a grin.

Kara tilted her head to the side and hummed.    
  
“Eve is coming with Luna, the directors are here.”   
  
Cat sighed and got to her feet as Kara rose to join her. “Do you have lunch plans?”   
  
“Well, I was wondering if my wife would be free and we’d go together, but I wasn’t sure where she’d want to go so I didn’t want to make a reservation.” Kara teased, stepping into their space and making a show of flicking imaginary flint from the collar of Cat’s dress.

“I’ll let you choose, I should be out by twelve and for the love of God Kara,” Cat paused to lean in for another kiss. “Eve can make reservations.”    
  
Kara rolled her eyes and stole another kiss as Eve reached the door, Luna running in with her arms full of colouring books. “Go, do your thing.”

Cat's meeting went all the better with the knowledge that as soon as she left, Kara and Luna would be waiting for her.   
  


**~**

“Alex and Lucy are—Oh my God.” Kara stopped short as she stepped into the bedroom.

Making Kara lose her breath? Yeah, that was never going to get old. 

Cat looked at Kara through the mirror as she fastened her earrings in place. “You like it?” 

Kara continued to stare for a moment, unable to tear her gaze away from Cat’s dress. She’d opted for a deep red, not unlike the crest that Kara wore proudly on her chest.

Kara stepped closer, pressing against Cat’s back and settling her hands on Cat’s hips.    
  
“I love it. It’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.”

“Yes, well, never let it be said that Osca De La Renta doesn’t do marvelous work.”   
  
“Certainly helps when the model is as gorgeous as you.” Kara mused. 

Cat turned in Kara's hold and let her own hands find Kara's waist, pushing her back slightly. 

"Let's have a look at you." 

"You're not going to make me do a twirl are you?" 

Cat hummed thoughtfully as she took in Kara, she'd opted for a green piece, a shade very similar to Cat's eyes, which can't have been a coincidence if Kara's pleased smile was anything to go by. 

And while the neckline was considerably more modest than Cat's, the fact it was sleeveless did absolute wonders on those arms. 

"Unless you plan on flying somewhere i don't think that's necessary." 

Kara stepped forward to close the gap once more and looped her arms around Cat's neck. 

"And leave you alone while you're dressed like this? Surely that'd be a crime to humanity." 

"Hmm… When did you get good at flirting?" 

Kara feigned a gasp. "Excuse me? I've always been good at flirting." 

Cat raised an eyebrow and stared Kara down. "Do you want me to quote back some of your classics?" 

"Hey! Still got you to marry me, didn't I?" 

"That you did." Cat agreed. 

"Now…" Kara reached up to gently hold Cat's chin between her fingers. "Will I ruin your lipstick if I kiss you?" 

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?" 

Kara hummed happily and closed the distance, being almost painfully slow as she kissed Cat. She was either genuinely trying to avoid smudging Cat's lipstick or trying to tease her. 

Knowing Kara, it was both. 

"God, you two are disgustingly in love." Alex called from the hallway. "Get a room!" 

"Get a room!" Luna echoed enthusiastically. 

Kara pulled away to glare at her sister. "We're in a room? See? Perfectly stood in our bedroom!" 

"Uh-huh, reception called by the way, your car is here. You might wanna clean that off." She gestured at Kara's face before turning and disappearing back down the hall with Luna. 

Kara wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand as she offered the other to Cat. "You got everything?" 

Cat took Kara's hand. "I do now." 

"Oh, that was smooth." Kara grinned. 

Cat reached up to wipe away the last traces of lipstick from the corner of Kara's mouth with her thumb. 

"Yes yes, we can continue talking about how amazing we both are in the car, first we should say goodbye to our children and make sure Alex and Lucy know what they're doing." 

Kara moved willingly with her, dropping her hand to go speak to Alex once they reached the living room. 

"Damn Cat." Lucy looked at her appreciatively. "You know it's not too late to run away with me right?" 

She ignored the joint "Hey!" from Kara and Alex. 

"You look really good mom." Carter agreed. "You too Kara, you guys are gonna show everyone else up tonight." 

"Don't we always." Cat grinned. "Luna's dinner is in the fridge, money on the counter for you guys to order whatever." 

Kara came over to join them, Luna perched on her hip. 

"We'll see you later sweetheart." Cat said, leaning in to kiss her and give her a hug. "You'll be good for your brother and aunts?" 

Luna nodded excitedly and shifted in her hold, next to her, Kara and Carter, Alex was definitely amongst her favourite people so it was no surprise that she ran straight back to her. 

"We won't be back late." Cat continued. "But you might have issues getting her to go to bed, she's very excited to see you both tonight." 

Lucy waved them both off. "Go, blow them away at your fancy gala. Don't miss me and Alex too much." 

“We won’t.” Kara teased, taking Cat’s hand once more and tugging gently to lead them to the door. "Call us if you need anything, also there's fire extinguishers under the sink!" She called over her shoulder. 

"What—fire extinguishers?" Alex called after them. 

"Luna figured out heat vision, she knows not to use it but accidents happen. Love you, bye!" 

"Kara!!!" 

**~**

“I prefer these things when CatCo hosts them.” Kara grumbled.

Cat rolled her eyes fondly. “You’re just saying that because of the size of the meals.”   
  
“Those aren’t meals!” Kara protested. “They’re fancy snacks at best.” 

Over the years, they’d mastered the art of attending these events, tonight was no different. Once they’d gotten the meal over and done with, it was a matter of mingling. There was rarely a shortage of people who wanted to talk to them, people who wanted to talk to Cat about CatCo or to congratulate Kara on articles that had bagged her an award, even the occasional reporter who wanted to have a moment with ‘The Power Couple of National City’.

The title always seemed to amuse Kara, as she often wondered how they would react if they had any idea of her true identity.

And more often than not, when they were ready to slip out of the events quietly, they’d stop for burgers on the way home—usually for Kara’s sake but it was all so painfully endearing to Cat that she often found herself looking forward to that part of the night the most. When they were no longer the “power couple’ and just Cat and Kara.

Cat truly believed that she’d never get over the fact that this was her life and just how happy she really was.

“The band is good though.” Kara noted, finishing her glass of champagne and setting the glass down on the table they were currently perched against. 

Cat had to agree, the music was light and cheerful and had been consistent all night. Now though, they shifted to something a little slower and a few more couples made their way to the dancefloor. Cat sat her drink down, already knowing what was coming even before Kara held a hand out towards her.

“Dance with me?” Kara asked.

Cat took her hand and allowed herself to be led to the dancefloor, enjoying the way the crowds parted easily for them and it was all too easy to fit herself against Kara, for Cat to rest her head against her shoulder and let her lead them both in. 

Dancing with Kara was akin to flying, as far as Cat was concerned, a moment that was light and freeing and entirely just for the two of them to get lost in.

“This is my favourite part.” Kara whispered against her ear. “I’d pass on the meals just to dance with you all night.” She added, apparently on a similar wavelength to Cat’s own thoughts.

As always.

It was rare that they couldn’t tell what the other was thinking and a few years ago that knowledge was terrifying to Cat. To have someone in her life that held so much power over her, now it just made her feel free.

“You can dance with me whenever you want.” Cat pointed out.

Kara laughed into her ear. “I know, but it’s just…”   
  
“The atmosphere?” Cat asked, lifting her head in time to see Kara nod. “I know darling.”

She kissed Kara as the song came to an end, letting herself linger for a few more moments than what would probably be deemed acceptable but Cat found herself not particularly caring when she pulled back to see Kara’s pupils blown and laughed when Kara had to physically shake her head to clear her thoughts.

“You…” She trailed off with a laugh and another shake of her head. “Do you want another drink?”   
  
“No, you?”    
  
“I’m good.” Kara replied. “Another dance? Or shall we check in first, make sure they haven’t burnt the place down?”   
  
Cat linked her arm through Kara’s. “Wouldn’t hurt to call would it?”    
  
Kara guided them through the crowd back to their table and pulled her phone from her purse, quickly pulling up Alex’s number and dialing it. She set it to speaker and held the phone in the small space between them.

_ “You didn’t tell us she could fly!”  _ Alex said immediately upon answering.   


Cat glanced around to make sure nobody was in range to hear but Kara just smiled reassuringly.

“Um...That’s news to us too.” Kara replied.

They both heard Carter’s  _ “I told you!”  _ in the background.

“Are you okay?” Cat asked.

_ “We’re fine, it just threw us a bit.” _

“Do you need us to come home?” Kara asked.   
  
_ “Nope, we got this, totally under control.” _   
  
_ “Luna if you come off of the ceiling you can have a cookie!” _ Lucy yelled in the background amongst the unmistakable laughter of Luna.  
  
“Yeah, sounds like it.”   
  
_ “Honestly, it’s fine. Go, have fun, don’t trip over your own feet on the dance floor.” _

“I’m an excellent dancer.” Kara huffed.

“She actually is.” Cat agreed.

_ “You’re just saying that because you married her.” _ Alex shot back.  _ “Honestly, we’re figuring it out. Windows are locked so no errant toddlers will be floating around the city. Promise.” _

Kara glanced at Cat, the question in her eyes was clear. Cat nodded.

“We’re almost done here.” Cat said. “A couple more dances and we’ll be heading back.”

_ “Honestly, we’re fine.”  _ Alex insisted.

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister's stubbornness. “We know, we trust you Alex.”   
  
_ “You better.” _   
  
“We’ll see you later okay?”   
_  
_ _ “Don’t break Cat’s toes with your two left feet!” _   
  
“I don’t have—” Alex hung up. “Two left feet…” Kara finished lamely. 

“They’re fine, Kara.” Cat reassured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I know.” Kara grinned. “I just wish I could see how they’re handling it.”   
  
“I’m sure Carter will have plenty of videos for us.” Even with her heels, Cat had to go on tiptoes to kiss Kara’s cheek. “Now, I’m fairly sure there was something about a second dance?”

Kara’s grin was almost predatory. “Oh, get ready to get swept off your feet Mrs. Danvers-Grant.”  
  
  
  


"You know what this reminds me of?" Cat asked, smiling as Kara gently backed her up against their front door. 

"Our first official date?" Kara guessed, skimming her hands along Cat's sides to settle on her waist. "Pretty sure it was me against the door that time." 

Cat reached up to pull the black frames from Kara's face before curling her arms around Kara's neck. 

"Yes well, for the girl of steel, you were certainly terrified that night." 

Kara leant in to press a kiss to the corner of Cat's lips. "Can you blame me?" Another kiss. "I didn't want to mess it up."

The third kiss was longer, deeper until they were essentially making out against their door. 

"I think we should go in there, kick your sister out and then I'm going to take you to bed." Cat mumbled against Kara's lips. 

She could feel Kara grin even as their kisses became slower and more languid until Kara froze in place. 

Before she could even think to ask what was wrong, Kara's arm was wrapping around her and pulling her clear of the door as a burst of white hot light broke through, leaving a smoldering mess in its wake. 

Cat could only stare at the two small holes burned into their door and the scorch marks on the wall opposite. A quick look at Kara confirmed that she was wearing a similar look of shock. 

They shared a look as Kara took her hand and pushed the door open. 

In front of them, Luna stood, grinning and practically bouncing in place in her pyjamas as she saw her mothers. 

Behind her, Alex, Lucy and Carter stood. Alex had both hands covering her mouth, eyes wide in shock while Lucy and Carter stood behind her, frozen. 

Cat took in a sharp breath as she took in the state of her home, the smell of burning that lingered suggesting that this wasn't the first heat vision incident of the night and… Yes, that was definitely crayon on the ceiling. 

"Luna Danvers-Grant, what did we say about heat vision?" 

"Shit!" 

This time Kara gasped and Cat saw Lucy eyeing the window, a guilty look crossing her face as she seemed to contemplate it as a viable escape option. 

"So… How was your night?" Alex asked far too casually.

"Why... How does she know that word!" Kara asked. 

"Lucy's fault." Alex and Carter said in unison. 

"Okay, I can explain!" Lucy pleaded. 

Cat squeezed Kara's hand before dropping it to go sweep Luna up into her arms, leaving Lucy to meet her fate with Kara.

"Has someone been naughty for her aunts?" 

"Zap!" Luna exclaimed. 

"And what did we say about zap?" Cat asked. 

Luna frowned, remembering their conversation from the other night. "Only zap when momma is here cause dangerous?" 

"That's right, darling." 

"Sorry…" 

Cat kissed her forehead. "It's okay, I know it can be exciting. Why don't you go give Aunt Alex a hug while I go save Aunt Lucy from your momma?" 

That brightened Luna up considerably as she scrambled out of Cat's arms to run towards Alex who opened her arms ready. 

Lucy held her hands up in surrender as Cat approached them.

"Honestly I didn't mean to teach her that word." 

"it's fine Lucy, honestly." Cat's hand settled on Kara's back. "We're not mad." 

"I'm mad!" Kara protested. 

"No you're not." Alex walked past them and poked between Kara's eyes. "Crinkle." 

Kara slapped her hand away with a glare, even as a smile started to form on her lips. 

"You're just mad you didn't curse until you were twenty." Alex added. 

"Honestly with me and Carter here, it's a surprise she hasn't picked up far worse." Cat admitted with a shrug. 

"As long as I'm not getting launched into space tonight, I'm happy." Lucy said. 

Kara looked between Lucy and Cat and shrugged too. "I have more interesting plans tonight." 

"And….that's my cue to go to bed." Carter spun around. "Night everyone!" 

"Alex, story?" Luna asked. 

Alex looked to Kara and Cat, asking permission, smiling as they both nodded. 

"Course kiddo, you know, if you give Lucy the puppy dog eyes I'm sure she'll come too. She does great voices." Alex said. 

Luna gasped and looked over to Lucy who made a show of sighing heavily. 

"How could I say no to that face, let’s go super kid." 

Cat watched with Kara as they all disappeared down the hall. Once they were in Luna's room Kara turned to Cat and settled her hands on Cat's waist. 

"New plan, kick them out once they get Luna to sleep and then bed?" Kara suggested. “I’ll deal with all of this tomorrow.” She added, gesturing to the mess.

"I think I can get on board with that." Cat replied, stealing a quick kiss before making her way to their bedroom, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips for Kara to watch. 

  
  


**~**

  
  


“Carter! Get Mario Kart on and get ready to have your ass kicked!” Lucy declared the moment Kara opened the door.

“Hello to you too.” Kara said dryly. 

Lucy gave her a pat on the cheek. “Yes, hi, how are you?” She stepped past her into the penthouse. 

“You know it’s going to be chaos when she and Alex finally get married, right?” Carter asked quietly.

“You don’t need to remind me, sweetheart.” Cat replied as she poured a few glasses of wine.

“I like it though.” He looked over towards the living room and watched Alex and Lucy fawn over Luna as Kara made her way to the kitchen to join them. “I like our crazy little family.”

Kara’s smile was so bright as she overheard his words, Cat was certain it could power the city. 

“It’s going to be weird when I go to college.” He added.

Kara draped her arm over his shoulder. “Perk of having Supergirl as a stepmom, no matter where you go, I can get you back here in ten minutes tops.”    
  
Carter chuckled as he slipped out her hold to grab the bowl of chips from the counter. “No need to break the sound barrier for me, Kara.”   
  
“I would if you asked me to.” Kara said simply.

He gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder as he moved past. Cat watched the moment unfold with fondness. Carter may not call Kara ‘mom’, but he never let her doubt for a minute that he loved her with his whole heart. The two had taken to one another so quickly and were so fiercely protective of each other that when Carter was younger, she worried for anybody who dared speak ill of them if he was in earshot.

“Take it easy on Lucy, otherwise she’s not going to leave until she wins.” Cat warned.

“I make no such promise.” He called over his shoulder.

Cat set the bottle of wine aside and looked up to see Kara watching her carefully. “What is it?” She asked.

“You’re beautiful.” Kara shrugged. 

“And you’re a hopeless romantic and I love you for it.” Cat replied. “Now help me carry these would you?”  
  
  


There's a moment in the midst of the laughter, where Kara and Luna fall silent together, both of their heads tilting in that painfully endearing way towards the balcony as their hearing picks up something the rest of them can't hear. 

Cat knows what's happening and is already out of her seat when Luna gasps in excitement. 

"Momma, sirens!" 

"That's right sweetheart." Kara nods, turning to hand their daughter over to Alex so that she could spin into her suit. "Sorry to cut it short, you guys." 

"Duty calls, go do your thing." Alex waved a hand. "We'll keep the party going right Luna?" 

"Party!" 

Cat met Kara at the window, resting a hand against Kara's arm before she disappeared into the night. 

"I'm sorry." Kara said again, this time only for Cat to hear. 

And even after all this time, the regret was clear as anything on Kara's face whenever she had to leave like this, still felt the need to apologise deep down. 

Cat was always quick to reassure though, and this time was no different as she cupped Kara's cheek with one hand and closed the distance to kiss her. 

"Go, be a hero. Be safe." 

Kara smiled and stole another kiss. "I'll see you soon." 

And then she was gone in a streak of blue and red leaving Cat to turn back to her family and settle next to Alex as Lucy and Carter argued over the game they were playing. 

"You okay?" Alex asked quietly. 

Cat smiled as Luna decided to climb over them, attention focused on Lucy, apparently set on launching at her on behalf of her brother. 

"Never better." Cat answered honestly. 

"God you've gone soft." Alex laughed, but there was nothing but fondness there. 

"Yes." Cat agreed. "But I could still absolutely ruin you if i wanted to." 

"Nope. You love me too much and not even because you married into this family. I'm excellent at telling when people lie so don't try it." Alex teased, not unlike the way she does with Kara. 

Cat didn't try to deny it, she settled for humming and reaching for her glass of wine instead. 

  
  


And later that night, when silence had descended on the Danvers-Grant household once more, when Cat had just about settled into bed, she heard the balcony door open and close. Felt the almost too gentle gust of air as Kara changed into her pyjamas before sliding underneath the sheets to join her. 

This time Cat rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow to see Kara. 

"Will you be making any front pages tomorrow?" 

Kara reached up to play with the tips of Cat's hair. "Maybe, robbery turned into a car chase. All taken care of." 

"My hero." Cat drawled, earning a bright laugh from Kara. 

She went willingly when Kara tugged her down into a kiss and after a few moments they shifted until Cat could rest her head against Kara's chest as Kara threaded a hand into Cat's hair.

"All good?" Cat asked. 

"All good."

"Kara?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you." 

Cat felt Kara's heart speed up every so slightly at her words, it always did and the knowledge of that settled in Cat's own chest. 

"I love you too." 

Cat closed her eyes with a smile. 

Six years from that day Kara Danvers walked into her office and Cat finally felt as though she truly had everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk about Supercat? hmu on [Tumblr](https://yashastrongarms.tumblr.com/) because i have a lot of feelings and i want to write all of the things
> 
> It's the Supercat renaissance gang!


End file.
